24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed news reporters
This is a list of unnamed news reporters with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 CNB reporter 1 agenda is reported on TV.]] A CNB news reporter laid out the details of Senator Palmer's campaign on the day of the California Presidential Primary. At 6:20am, she spoke of Keith and Nicole attending the support rally, and also of Governor Hodges' activities that morning. : This reporter was played by Suzan Brittan in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." CNB reporter 2 victory in the primaries.]] A CNB news reporter announced David Palmer's sweep in all eleven primaries, despite the disclosure of the scandal in his campaign. : This reporter was played by Lisa Joyner in "8:00pm-9:00pm." KRLH reporter .]] After the Drazens' failed attempt at blowing up David Palmer, Jack Bauer had them leak a story to the press that Palmer had perished in the explosion, in order to protect his daughter Kim. A KRLH reporter announced Palmer's death minutes later, from outside his hotel. : This reporter was played by Yvette Fernandez in "10:00pm-11:00pm." CNB reporter 3 has saved the day.]] A CNB news reporter announced the sketchy details of David Palmer's survived assassination attempt and that the man responsible for saving his life was Jack Bauer. : This reporter was played by Jane Yamamoto in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 CNB field reporter Lynne Kresge, President David Palmer, NSA official Eric Rayburn, and other officials watched a live CNB broadcast concerning the bombing of CTU Los Angeles. The field reporter mentioned rumors of terrorist activity. : This reporter was played by John Sterling Carter in "11:00am-12:00pm." First KRLH reporter on Lonnie's TV Lonnie McRae temporarily fooled Kim Bauer into thinking that a nuclear bomb had detonated in Los Angeles and that the two of them needed to go to Lonnie's fallout shelter to be safe from the radiation. Lonnie acted like he couldn't get radio signals because the bomb had gone off. After Lonnie and Kim had been in the shelter for a few minutes, Kim grew suspicious. While Lonnie pretended to attempt to get a radio signal with his headphones on, Kim turned on a TV in the shelter that Lonnie hadn't unplugged yet. The first thing Kim saw when she turned on the TV was this reporter talking about how beautiful the weather was supposed to be for the upcoming weekend. : The reporter appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Third KRLH reporter on Lonnie's TV Lonnie McRae temporarily fooled Kim Bauer into thinking that a nuclear bomb had detonated in Los Angeles and that the two of them needed to go to Lonnie's fallout shelter to be safe from the radiation. Lonnie acted like he couldn't get radio signals because the bomb had gone off. After Lonnie and Kim had been in the shelter for a few minutes, Kim grew suspicious. While Lonnie pretended to attempt to get a radio signal with his headphones on, Kim turned on a TV in the shelter that Lonnie hadn't unplugged yet and flipped through some channels. On the fourth channel, right after the channel featuring Tina Lancer's report, Kim saw this reporter giving a report similar to that of the first reporter, also saying that the weather was forecast to be beautiful for the weekend. : The reporter appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm." KDOA reporter Ramon Garcia made convenience store owner Frank Davies turn on his television to explain why he demanded to buy food at such a late hour. The two men and Kim Bauer watched this news reporter explain that a huge flash, likely nuclear, was spotted by people in two air flights over the desert. : This reporter was played by Daphne Bloomer in "11:00pm-12:00am." FOX reporter 1 After the detonation of a terrorist nuclear weapon in the Mojave Desert during day 2, some racist mobs began to crop up in various places, endangering Muslim and Arab Americans. The worst violence occurred in Marietta, Georgia. President David Palmer and several of his staffers watched the initial news report, where this FOX News Channel reporter gave live coverage of the mob. : This reporter was played by Rick Lozano in "1:00am-2:00am." FOX reporter 2 President David Palmer and several of his staffers watched news reports covering the increasing mayhem in Marietta, Georgia, where some angry civilians were rising against Muslims in their community. This FOX News Channel reporter gave several live updates, and at one point interviewed the mob leader. : This reporter was played by Claudia DiFolco in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 3 Post-debate reporter 1 President David Palmer gave a brief statement to the press on why he departed prematurely from presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. This reporter was present and shouted a question, but Palmer heard and addressed only Jane's question. : This reporter was played by John Nielsen in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Post-debate reporter 2 President David Palmer gave a brief statement to the press on why he departed prematurely from presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. This reporter was present near the front, and wrote down notes during Palmer's speech. : This reporter was played by Darren O'Hare in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 4 FOX meltdown reporter is in full meltdown]] A FOX News Channel reader revealed to the public that the nuclear power plant on San Gabriel Island was in full meltdown. She also noted that emergency personnel were on site to rescue the workers exposed to the radiation. One of her reports was watched by Lucy Stiles. Later, Joseph Fayed saw the report, and was pleased with the destruction caused by his comrades. : This reporter was played by Maria Quiban in "3:00pm-4:00pm" and "8:00pm-9:00pm." Day 5 KHGC field reporter At 8:15am, a van from KHGC News 8 was outside the building where former President David Palmer was assassinated. The field reporter spoke in front of a gathering crowd of mourners, and said that speculation was increasing but will not be addressed by the government. Security was of the utmost importance. She pointed out the building where Palmer died just over one hour prior. As she spoke Chloe O'Brian drove nearby and successfully bypassed the security. : This field reporter was played by Elizabeth Espinoza in "8:00am-9:00am." FOX hostage news reader At around 9:13am, a FOX News Channel reader summarized the terrorist broadcast of Dawn Brigade separatist Anton Beresch, who had taken a number of civilians hostage at the Ontario Airport in southern California. He restated that Beresch wanted President Logan to repudiate his own anti-terrorism treaty. Logan lost his nerve following the broadcast. Later that hour, Evelyn Martin went to turn off this broadcast to reduce Martha Logan's stress. Then at about 10:20, Logan watched the FOX anchor report statements from the White House which confirmed he will still sign the treaty, noting that the lives of about 60 hostages were in question. Logan was interrupted by Mike Novick, whose encouraging news about the rescue effort did little to comfort him. This newscaster's report was among the broadcasts later viewed by James Nathanson while he spoke to Ivan Erwich about the retrieval of the Sentox nerve gas. : The news anchor was played by Steve Edwards in "9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am." Day 6 CNB Valencia reporter At noon on Day 6, a field reporter from CNB arrived at the edge of the safe zone in Valencia, not far from where a tactical nuclear weapon was detonated by terrorists two hours prior. He informed the public that there was an overwhelming number of casualties. His broadcast was watched by President Wayne Palmer in Washington, D.C. : The field reporter was played by Robb Weller in "12:00pm-1:00pm." FOX Valencia anchorman At 5:29pm, Karen Hayes watched a live FOX News Channel broadcast on her cell phone at the Andrews Air Force Base in Washington, D.C. The reporter stated that HAZ-MAT teams and emergency crews continued to search for survivors in Valencia, which suffered a nuclear strike by terrorists. The official death toll at that time was over 12,000. The broadcast was interrupted when Karen got a call from Bill Buchanan on the phone, who told her that Wayne Palmer was the victim of an assassination attempt. : The news anchor was played by Mark Joyella in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Day 7 CNB invasion reporter At 3:21pm, a CNB anchorman summarized the statements of President Allison Taylor in a report viewed by Sean Hillinger at the FBI Washington Field Office. He reiterated that the terrorists were no longer a threat to America's safety and that the invasion of Sangala to reinstate Ule Matobo will begin. : The reporter was played by Brian Bolter in "3:00pm-4:00pm." White House siege reporter .]] At 7pm, a field reporter from CNB delivered the breaking news that the White House had been invaded by terrorists. His report was viewed by Vice President Mitchell Hayworth and his staff (including Derek Watts) from his secure location. He later reported that the White House had been successfully retaken by the authorities, a statement that was heard with dismay by Jonas Hodges. : The reporter was played by Ron Pitts in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Day 8 CNB field reporter at the UN ]] At around 4pm, a field reporter from CNB reported on the status of the peace treaty negotiations between President Allison Taylor from the US and President Omar Hassan from the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. : The reporter was played by Nick Smith in "4:00pm-5:00pm". Press reporter at the UN This reporter was at a press conference at the UN and asked President Omar Hassan how he felt about the opposition from sectors of his country to the peace treaty being signed. : The "Press reporter" was played by Jane Park Smith in "5:00pm-6:00pm". FOX 5 anchor 1 At around 5:20pm, this FOX 5 anchor reported about the arrest of Meredith Reed at the United Nations. He also commented on the explosion earlier where CTU agents were attacked. The next morning, after 9:30am, the reporter was commenting about the possibility of Dalia Hassan replacing her late husband at the peace talks. He also informed of demonstrations supporting her being held at Kamistan. : The "NY News Anchor #1" was played by Dick Brennan in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "9:00am-10:00am". FOX 5 anchor 2 At around 1:30am, this FOX 5 anchor reported that Farhad Hassan had been found by authorities injured in a shootout, but was stable. He also informed that Farhad was being taken to St. Julian's Hospital under heavy security. : The "News Anchor" was played by Ernie Anastos in "1:00am-2:00am". Male UN reporter During Dalia Hassan's press conference at the United Nations, this reporter asked her some questions regarding her support back in Kamistan. : The "Male reporter" was played by Kevin Ashworth in "11:00am-12:00pm". Female UN reporter During Dalia Hassan's press conference at the United Nations, this reporter had some time to speak. The live coverage of her questions was briefly viewed by Mikhail Novakovich as he entered the room to conspire with Charles Logan. : The "female reporter" was played by Nayo K. Wallace in "11:00am-12:00pm". : The scene featuring this character was only included as an obscure, blurred appearance on a background TV screen, without audio. Day 9 Sky News reporter This female reporter for Sky News HD was broadcasting during the riots outside the United States Embassy in London. :The Sky News reporter was played, uncredited, by Kay Burley in , , , and . Multiple-season reporters Presidential reporter On Day 2, the press reporters in Oregon showered President David Palmer with questions about a helicopter crash. After one reporter asked Palmer for "details", this CNB reporter inquired about who the victims were, and if anyone survived. Since the victims were Ambassador Shareef and Farhad Salim, Palmer refused to reveal their identities, and his staffer Jenny Dodge asked the reporters to refrain from speculating until more was revealed at the proper time. During Day 3, President David Palmer returned to Los Angeles to appear in the presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. During his previous visit, he was nearly assassinated. Before rehearsing for the debates, the same reporter asked Palmer if he was uneasy about returning to LA, and Palmer expressed that he was not at all. She was also present with Phil, Carol, and a number of other reporters in a no-camera conference with the President and Press Secretary Gerry Whitehorn. : This reporter was played by Pamela Stollings in "Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm," "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am." News presenter This news presenter worked for CNB during Day 2, and after an explosion was seen in the Mojave Desert he reported that it had been verified to be the detonation of a nuclear weapon. ]] On Day 3, at the national televised Presidential debates between incumbent President David Palmer and his opponent, Senator John Keeler, the presenter acted as debate moderator, introducing both men. When Keeler attacked the integrity of Palmer's physician and girlfriend Anne Packard, Palmer interrupted but was told by the moderator that Keeler still had time to speak. Later, when Palmer was receiving a message in his tiny earpiece, he was distracted from one of Keeler's challenges, and the moderator tried to get the President's attention. The moderator analyzed the debate on FOX News for almost two hours after the debate ended. Heller's abduction]] During Day 4 he was working for FOX News Channel, and gave a live report of the terrorist kidapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller, mentioning that at least five Secret Service agents were in the attack. He appeared a few hours later and delivered news that the Secretary and Audrey were safe, and as many as twenty terrorists were killed during his rescue. This report was viewed by Navi Araz. By Day 5 he was working for the KRLH channel. During the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, he reported from the field that another hostage had been executed during the unfolding tragedy. The broadcast was watched by Beresch who was waiting for Logan to repudiate his own anti-terrorism treaty. When the President did not back down, Beresch coerced Jack Bauer to help him plan an ambush on the CTU hostage rescue party. At 10:18 the reporter spoke over pre-recorded footage of Logan, and again was watched anxiously by Beresch, and again no word was given if Logan would call off the treaty. That night at midnight, he was present at one of many military checkpoints in Los Angeles. He noted that martial law was kept in place by President Logan even though the President had already stated that the terrorist danger had passed, and despite criticism from legislators and civil rights advocates. The President watched this report, and turned it off when his conspirator Christopher Henderson called him. Logan sustained martial law only to assist Henderson in capturing Jack Bauer. : The news presenter was played by Mark Thompson in "Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am," "Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm," "Day 3: 6:00pm-7:00pm," "Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am," "Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm," "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am" and "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am." He also appeared in live video in "Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm" and "Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm." Female news anchor ]] During Day 3, a late-night Fox News reader reported that President David Palmer's opponent, John Keeler, was gaining in the polls, on account of Palmer's abrupt departure from the presidential debates. The report was viewed by Alan Milliken, who turned it off to claim to his wife that Ken just called him. During Day 10, the anchor was employed by Channel 2 in the New York City area. Minutes after the bombing of the George Washington Bridge, she reported on the situation and indicated that the incident was not yet confirmed to be an act of terror. : The news anchor was played by Christine Devine in (as "Reporter") and (as "News Anchor"). Female field reporter Keeler]] During Day 3, Senator John Keeler was criticized by the press for attacking President David Palmer, who abruptly left the Presidential debates. Keeler accused Palmer of fabricating a national threat to avoid answering a difficult debate question, but the public learned of a serious outbreak soon after. A field reporter asked Keeler about his subsequent loss of support from the AFL-CIO and other unions. During the first hour of Day 4, a field reporter from the KRLH network gave a live report of the train wreck in the Santa Clarita valley. The report was viewed by Navi Araz, his wife, and his son, who were all involved in the terrorist activity. : This reporter was played by Michelle C. Bonilla in "Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am" and (credited as Michele) in "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am." Male FOX anchor Heller is safe]] A FOX News Channel reader announced that Secretary of Defense James Heller was saved from the hands of homicidal terrorists by a CTU / Marines joint rescue operation. David Palmer is dead]] In the first hour of Day 5, the reader reported on the upcoming anti-terrorism treaty signing between the US and Russia; his report played in the background as former President David Palmer spoke to his brother Wayne before his assassination. This news reader soon announced that Palmer was assassinated. The report was watched Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler, who were about to visit Rick Rosen. : This news anchor was played by John Beard in "Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm" and "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am." Male field reporter Logan will deliver a eulogy]] During Day 5, a FOX News Channel field reporter made a televised announcement that President Charles Logan would deliver a speech in memorial of the recently assassinated former President David Palmer. The news report was watched by First Lady Martha Logan when Mike Novick entered the room to discuss a plan to bring Logan to justice for his involvement in Palmer's murder. -elect Allison Taylor will be sworn into office shortly]] During Redemption, the field reporter noted in a live report that Senator Taylor was meeting with President Daniels to discuss final details for the transition before being sworn in as the first female President. The report was watched by Samantha Roth, before she attended the ceremony with Roger Taylor. During Day 8, this reporter - now with CNB - informed about the signing of the peace treaty between Presidents Allison Taylor, Dalia Hassan, and Yuri Suvarov. : This field reporter was played by Bob DeCastro in "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am", ''24: Redemption, and "Day 8: 2:00pm-3:00pm"'' See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:News media staff